


Lwy, tygrysy i igigi, o rany

by gizmolog



Series: Nie jesteśmy już w Kansas [1]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Goa'uld, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego dnia okazuje się, że - o czym Tony DiNozzo nie wiedział - jego szef ma w sobie pasażera, który jest kosmicznym pasożytem. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi niejaki pułkownik O'Neill, z którym jednak sam Gibbs się nie zgadza. Więc Tony też nie. Ale O'Neill nie zamierza pozwolić, żeby obcy pasożyt biegał wolno po Ziemi. A Tony nie zamierza pozwolić, żeby jego szef musiał sam stawiać czoła czemukolwiek. Jeśli Gibbs gdzieś idzie, to on też.</p><p>No i ma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lions and Tigers and Igigi, Oh My](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993887) by [LitGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/pseuds/LitGal). 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.
> 
> Według mnie w tej części rating jest trochę na wyrost, sama dałabym M, ale postanowiłam nie zmieniać intencji autorki, więc zostało E.

Tony wpakował w podejrzanego cały magazynek, a potem z całych sił starał się nie panikować, kiedy żołnierz piechoty morskiej nadal szedł na niego z oczami błyszczącymi jak u demona powstającego z piekieł. Tony zdecydowanie naoglądał się zbyt wielu filmów o inwazji z kosmosu.

\- Szefie! - zawołał z cieniem desperacji w głosie.

Wycofał się w górę schodów, wyciągając z kieszeni kolejny magazynek. Wyrzucił z pistoletu pusty, który zagrzechotał na podłodze, wsunął nowy do komory i znów zaczął strzelać. Dziewięć, dziesięć, dwanaście dziur, a z każdej po piersi kapitana Kesta ciurkiem płynęła krew, więc Tony wiedział, że trafia. Mimo to jakieś gówno zażyte przez tego faceta wciąż utrzymywało go na nogach, choć już dawno powinien paść trupem.

\- Mierz w głowę, DiNozzo! - zawołał przyjaciel Gibbsa.

Zwykle Tony nie był skłonny przyjmować rozkazów od kogokolwiek z wyjątkiem swojego szefa, ale ten jeden raz postanowił ulec. Zmienił cel akurat w tej samej chwili, kiedy kapitan Kest odwrócił głowę w stronę nowego głosu.

\- Ty - powiedział żołnierz z dziwnym echem w głosie.

No, nie do końca echem, ale Tony nie był w stanie znaleźć lepszego określenia dla tego dziwnego zjawiska.

O'Neill stał w przejściu razem z Gibbsem.

\- Wiesz, wydawało mi się, że już raz cię zabiłem... albo dwa razy. Możliwe, że zabiłem cię dwukrotnie. Zabiłem was tak wielu, że trudno mi za tym nadążyć - stwierdził O'Neill z niedbałym wzruszeniem ramion.

Ten facet był szalony. Kompletnie szalony i stał obok Gibbsa. Tony poczuł, jak burzy mu się kwas żołądkowy, kiedy pojął, że już wcześniej nieciekawa sytuacja właśnie stała się dużo gorsza.

\- NCIS, rzuć nóż i kładź się na ziemię! - rozkazał, desperacko próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Niestety wszyscy pozostali najwyraźniej postanowili go zignorować.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, ile bólu ci zadam. Będziesz cierpiał - warknął Kest do O'Neilla.

\- Cierpienie, ból, podporządkowanie. Obiecujecie więcej niż potem dajecie.

\- Jack - rzucił Gibbs ostrzegawczo.

Tony znał ten ton.

W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych stworzeń we wszechświecie, które podskakiwały, gdy Gibbs zaczynał zrzędzić, O'Neill uśmiechnął się kpiarsko.

\- Wiesz, ja z ochotą zabawiałbym się z tobą przez cały dzień, ale ci dwaj goście muszą wracać do swojego życia. Więc możesz albo się poddać i wyleźć z tego marynarza, albo ja dodam następnego węża do mojej listy zabitych. - O'Neill składał się teraz cały z radosnego uśmiechu i przerażającego obłędu. Widać należał do sił specjalnych trochę za długo.

Kest odwrócił się powoli przodem do Tony'ego; jego rany wciąż powoli krwawiły.

\- Opuszczę ciało tego gospodarza - zgodził się.

Jakaś drobna część umysłu Tony'ego, należąca do ofiary, rozpoznała drapieżny błysk w oczach Kesta tuż przed tym, jak mężczyzna rzucił się na Tony'ego z nieludzką szybkością. Tony opróżnił cały magazynek w głowę żołnierza - krew i kości rozprysły się w mgiełkę opadającą na ziemię za ciałem, które osunęło się w zwolnionym tempie. Tony zabijał już wcześniej podczas pełnienia obowiązków służbowych, ale tym razem było inaczej. Serce waliło mu tak mocno, że nie mógł przestać naciskać na cyngiel, dopóki broń nie zaczęła klikać, bo kurek raz za razem uderzał teraz w pustą komorę.

\- Tony. Wszystko jest w porządku. Możesz już przestać. - Tony nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Gibbs się ruszył, ale stał obecnie koło Tony'ego, a jego palce zaciskały się na nadgarstku zastępcy. - Już jest bezpiecznie.

\- Ta, mów tak dalej.

\- Przy mnie będzie bezpieczny.

Tony musiał tracić zdrowe zmysły, bo nagle miał wrażenie, że w głosie Gibbsa dźwięczy to samo echo.

\- Samasie, coraz trudniej odróżnić cię od Gibbsa.

\- Odpierdol się - powiedział Gibbs i tym razem jego głos brzmiał normalnie. Normalnie i prawie z rozbawieniem.

\- Szefie? - odezwał się Tony.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, Tony. Jesteś bezpieczny. Zabierzmy cię stąd tylko.

\- I porozmawiajmy sobie trochę o gou'uld, tok'ra i igigi - zaproponował O'Neill.

\- Nie mieszaj go do tego - warknął Gibbs.

Tony zesztywniał. Był zastępcą Gibbsa i jeśli Gibbs był w coś zamieszany, to on powinien też tam być, żeby strzec pleców szefa.

O'Neill westchnął.

\- Obaj jesteście upartymi bydlakami. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze się dogadujecie.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, co takiego powiedział, żeby sprawić na O'Neillu takie wrażenie. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że O'Neill patrzył wyłącznie na Gibbsa. Tak, działo się coś dziwnego i jak dotąd jedyne filmy, które zdawały się mieć tu zastosowanie, były o inwazjach z kosmosu. Doświadczenie mówiło Tony'emu, że to nigdy nie jest nic dobrego.


	2. Chapter 2

Wszyscy trzej ostatecznie skończyli w tym samym samochodzie, porzuciwszy ten, który Tony zostawił na parkingu przed magazynem, ale tak chyba było najlepiej. Tony był prawie pewny, że nie byłby w stanie w tej chwili prowadzić. Prawdę mówiąc, jego nogi niespecjalnie nadawały się nawet do chodzenia. Choć mimo to zaniosły go aż do samochodu Gibbsa. Tony nie wiedział, że odjeżdżają, dopóki Gibbs nie włączył silnika.

\- Szefie. Miejsce zdarzenia.

Tony dopiero co zastrzelił podejrzanego, który próbował go zabić... albo wyssać mu mózg. To coś o świecących oczach zdecydowanie należało raczej do kategorii wysysających mózgi.

\- Moi ludzie to posprzątają - oznajmił pułkownik O'Neill.

Wstrząs odebrał Tony'emu wszelkie słowa, jakie były mu potrzebne do udzielenia odpowiedzi. Nie był wstrząśnięty, że O'Neill tuszował czyjąś śmierć - O'Neill sprawiał na nim wrażenie takiego rodzaju oficera służb specjalnych, który sprawił, że niejeden już bałagan po prostu znikł. Kwestia w tym, że Gibbs na to przystał. Ten fakt zatrząsł światem Tony'ego w takim samym stopniu, jak istnienie demonicznych podejrzanych o świecących oczach, którzy próbowali go przekąsić. Gibbs miał kodeks i nie naginał tego kodeksu dla nikogo, a mimo to właśnie opuszczali parking, zostawiając miejsce zdarzenia bez obsady.

\- Wydawało mi się, że kazałem ci czekać na mnie w biurze - odezwał się Gibbs. Jak na niego była to delikatna nagana. Tony spodziewał się krzyku, uderzenia w głowę albo może nawet znienawidzonego przez niego zimnego traktowania.

\- Nie odbierałeś telefonu - odparł.

\- Wytrwały mały gówniarz, co nie? - rzucił O'Neill ohydnie rozbawionym tonem.

Gibbs skorzystał z lusterka, żeby spojrzeć na tylne siedzenie.

\- Tak, to cały on.

Ponieważ jechał z przodu na siedzeniu pasażera, O'Neill mógł się po prostu odwrócić.

\- Wiem, że Gibbs wyjął baterię ze swojego telefonu, więc muszę się tego dowiedzieć. Jakim sposobem go wytropiłeś?

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Liczba miejsc, które kapitan... - Tony zamilkł. Kapitan Kest. Tylko że Tony był prawie pewny, że biegająca sobie w ciele Kesta nie była tak naprawdę kapitanem. - Liczba miejsc, które podejrzany mógł wykorzystać jako pomieszczenie do zabijania, była ograniczona.

\- I... ale... więc... - powiedział O'Neill, po czym ucichł.

Tony patrzył na niego bez słowa. O'Neill nie był jego szefem, a w tej konkretnej chwili Tony nie żywił do niego żadnych cieplejszych uczuć. Odkąd O'Neill pojawił się przy tej sprawie, Gibbs zachowywał się niespokojnie. A Gibbs nigdy nie bywał niespokojny, nawet w obliczu swoich dawnych dowódców. Co dziwniejsze, O'Neill był w siłach powietrznych, więc Tony nie potrafił dojść do tego, jakim sposobem Gibbs mógł dla niego pracować. Piechota morska zwykle nie pracowała dla oficerów sił powietrznych, choć możliwe, że sprawy wyglądały inaczej w pełnym cienia świecie służb specjalnych, który ci dwaj z całą pewnością dzielili.

\- Sprawdził ostatnie miejsce mojego pobytu, postanowił sprawdzić każdy kierunek, tylko nie ten, w jakim ostatnio się poruszałem, wybrał możliwe lokalizacje w zasięgu jazdy samochodem, a potem skorzystał z mapy w komputerze, żeby wywnioskować, w którym z opuszczonych budynków najpewniej znajduje się pomieszczenie zabójcy - wyjaśnił Gibbs.

Tony utkwił wzrok w potylicy swojego szefa. Tak, Gibbs wiedział wszystko. To było normalne, ale mimo wszystko Tony czuł pewien niepokój, dowiedziawszy się, że Gibbs potrafił przewidzieć jego posunięcia aż tak dobrze.

O'Neill gwizdnął.

\- Imponujące - uznał.

\- Nie trzymam go przy sobie ze względu na jego urodę - prychnął Gibbs.

\- Ją też ma. Ninny pewnie doszedł do wniosku, że w ten sposób podniesie sobie standard.

\- Ningishzida - warknął Gibbs.

\- Ningishzida? - powtórzył Tony. - Czy to ten wąż w środku kapitana Kesta?

Głowa O'Neilla obróciła się zupełnie jak u dziewczyny z _Egzorcysty_ i pułkownik spojrzał na Tony'ego groźnie.

\- Dość tego - powiedział Gibbs głosem brzmiącym zupełnie jak wcześniej głos kapitana.

Tony zamrugał. Skoro kapitan mówił w taki chrapliwy sposób, a teraz Gibbs miał taki sam głos, to czy to znaczyło, że Gibbs miał węża?

\- Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że on niczego nie wiedział. - O'Neill posłał Gibbsowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiedziałem - zapewnił Tony, który czuł potrzebę bronienia swojego szefa. - Ale pan mówił o dodaniu kolejnego węża do listy zabitych przez pana i rozkazał mu pan wyjść z kapitana Kesta. Powiedział pan też, że podobne rzeczy zawsze opowiadają o podporządkowaniu i śmierci, z czego wnioskuję, że to nie jest żaden przyjazny rodzaj węża.

Przez kilka minut w samochodzie panowała cisza.

O'Neill chrząknął, po czym stwierdził:

\- Cóż, ostrzegałeś mnie, że on jest bystry.

Każdego innego dnia Tony byłby dumny z takiego komplementu, ale dzisiaj czuł się odrobinę zbyt wstrząśnięty.

\- Szefie, ta sprawa z głosem i O'Neill nazwał cię Samasem, powiedział, że nie potrafi odróżnić Samasa od Gibbsa. Czy ty... - Na tym Tony skończył swoje pytanie, bo nie wiedział, jak je właściwie zadać. Co gorsza nie wiedział też, jak poradzić sobie z odpowiedzią, którą znał jeszcze zanim ją usłyszał.

Głos, który odezwał się w następnej chwili, nie należał do Gibbsa. Był zbyt pełny emocji, zbyt odmienny tonem i w cholerę zbyt sztuczny w pewien pobrzmiewający sposób.

\- Gibbs niechętnie o mnie mówi. Jestem Samas i tak, faktycznie mieszkam wewnątrz Gibbsa.

\- Możemy to zaraz naprawić, sam wiesz - odezwał się z żalem O'Neill; jego ton sugerował, że nie składa tej propozycji po raz pierwszy.

Tony jednak był zbyt zajęty próbą przyjęcia do wiadomości faktu, że jego szef ma w sobie węża. Świadomego węża. Świadomego węża spokrewnionego z seryjnym zabójcą, który brutalnie torturował kilkanaście osób.

Mózg Tony'ego wreszcie połączył wszystko w całość. Większość ofiar była w jakiś sposób powiązana z Gibbsem. Powiązania były odległe o całe dekady, więc inny śledczy mógłby je przegapić, ale Gibbs rozpoznał wystarczająco dużo ofiar, żeby posłać Tony'ego na poszukiwanie innych powiązań, a Tony znalazł je w każdym jednym przypadku: sierżant, który ewakuował Gibbsa z misji w Kolumbii w dziewięćdziesiątym pierwszym, technik medyczny, który był w Kuwejcie, kiedy Gibbs został tam ranny w głowę wcześniej tego samego roku, technik logistyki, który pracował w Kolumbii w dziewięćdziesiątym drugim i tak dalej. Wszyscy oni mieli jakieś słabe powiązanie z Gibbsem, dostatecznie słabe, żeby Shepard nie wzięła ich obaw pod uwagę.

\- On szukał ciebie - wywnioskował Tony.

Gibbs zerknął na niego w lusterku wstecznym, co całkowicie wystarczyło Tony'emu za potwierdzenie, że ma rację. Gibbs miał w sobie węża, a ten drugi wąż, polując na węża Gibbsa, wyszukiwał ludzi, którzy mogli być w stanie zidentyfikować Gibbsa, po czym torturował ich, żeby uzyskać informacje. Tony poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy, DiNozzo. Trzymaj się - rozkazał Gibbs, a Tony nigdy nie łamał rozkazów danych mu przez Gibbsa.

\- Robi się, szefie - odpowiedział więc, chociaż miał wrażenie, jakby coś po nim chodziło.

Później patrzył już tylko przez szybę na przepływające obok miasto. Byli teraz w dzielnicy mieszkalnej; minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim mózg Tony'ego poznał okolicę. Jechali do domu Gibbsa.

Kiedy zatrzymali się na podjeździe, Gibbs wysiadł, a Tony ruszył za nim. Nie był w stanie myśleć, ale wiedział, jak podążać za Gibbsem. Za Gibbsem. Za Gibbsem z wężem w środku. Akta Kapitana Kesta mówiły o wzorowej służbie, zanim kapitan zaczął polować na kolegów z wojska i torturować ich, czy to więc znaczyło, że wąż może przejąć kontrolę i zmienić Gibbsa w potwora?

Tylko że oś czasowa... wąż w Keście podjął trop Gibbsa we wczesnych latach dziewięćdziesiątych, co wskazywałoby, że Gibbs był nosicielem węża co najmniej równie długo. Mózg Tony'ego definitywnie musiał się gdzieś popsuć, bo wszystkie te fakty nie mieściły mu się w głowie jednocześnie.

Gibbs zaprowadził ich do piwnicy.

\- Pluskwy z podsłuchem? - zainteresował się O'Neill.

\- Zbudowałem kilka zabawek, żeby upewnić się, że do tego nie dojdzie - uspokoił go Gibbs.

Ręce Gibbsa dotykały Tony'ego, nakłaniając go, żeby usiadł na stołku, co było bardzo dobrym pomysłem, bo kolana Tony'ego właśnie zaczęły grozić strajkiem. Potem Gibbs wcisnął mu w ręce szklankę. Tony spodziewał się czegoś mocniejszego. Może Burbona. Zamiast tego na jego język trafiła woda, kiedy opróżniał naczynie. Spojrzał w górę, na Gibbsa, ale jego szef miał na twarzy tą samą nieprzeniknioną minę, co zawsze.

Drobinki kurzu unosiły się w powietrzu, a oni trzej wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem bez słowa. Normalnie Tony powiedziałby jakiś żart, żeby wypełnić nieprzyjemną pustkę między nimi, ale jego mózg zdecydowanie odmówił wymyślenia czegokolwiek.

\- Ty mu zamierzasz powiedzieć czy ja mam to zrobić? - spytał w końcu pułkownik O'Neill.

Tony patrzył, jak wzrok Gibsa przez sekundę przemyka między nimi dwoma, po czym koncentruje się na Tonym.

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać, prawda, DiNozzo.

\- Tak - potwierdził Tony stanowczo. Nie miał pojęcia, w co innego do cholery wierzyć, ale w to wierzył.

\- On nie jest częścią tego wszystkiego, więc lepiej, żeby nie wiedział - oznajmił Gibbs twardo.

Tony otworzył usta, żeby zdecydowanie zaprotestować, ale nieustępliwy wyraz oczu Gibbsa sprawił, że zamknął je na powrót bez powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

\- On cię zna, więc jest częścią tego wszystkiego - nie zgodził się O'Neill.

\- Mówisz, że zrobisz z niego część tego wszystkiego? - Gibbs posłał O'Neillowi spojrzenie, które w przeszłości doprowadzało kryminalistów do płaczu i skłaniało ich do błagania o własne matki.

\- Nie. Ale ktoś przyjdzie powęszyć i moim zdaniem będzie to NID. Z pewnością będą bardzo zainteresowani.

\- Wężem - wypalił Tony zanim zdołał kompletnie odciąć się od rozmowy. - Będą zainteresowani wężem.

NID był paskudnym ogonem sił specjalnych, tajną agencją w alfabetycznej zupie. Oni zdecydowanie nie bawili się grzecznie z pozostałymi i nikt nawet nie wiedział, kto tam jest dyrektorem. Ta agencja była bardziej niedostępna niż bielizna zakonnicy.

\- Igigi - poprawił Gibbs cicho. - Samas jest igigi.

\- Tak się mówi na węża? - spytał Tony. - Czy może w tej rozmowie przewijają się dwa różne rodzaje świadomych istot? Zaraz poproszę o prezentację w Powerpoincie z wypunktowaniem, szefie.

Tymi słowami zasłużył na nieznaczne drgnienie ust Gibbsa.

O'Neill podszedł do nich i przysunął sobie drugi stołek, który ustawił tak, żeby móc patrzeć na Tony'ego i jednocześnie nadal mieć oko na schody.

\- To nie są węże. To są obce pasożyty, które owijają się wokół pnia mózgu człowieka.

\- Nie wszystkie z tych gatunków są pasożytami - stwierdził Gibbs.

\- Jaaasne. - O'Neill przewrócił oczami.

Tony'emu żołądek podszedł do gardła.

\- Kapitan Kest był zarażony, uwięziony w swoim ciele, a ja go zabiłem.

Zabił w gruncie rzeczy niewinnego człowieka, który został zmuszony do popełnienia tych zbrodni. Palił go przełyk, bo kwasy żołądkowe podeszły mu tak wysoko, że prawie wydostawały się na zewnątrz. Zakrył usta dłonią.

O dziwo O'Neill wyciągnął rękę, żeby poklepać Tony'ego po kolanie.

\- Uwolniłeś go z więzienia, jakiego nawet nie jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Parę razy byłem bliski zawężowania i powiedziałem moim ludziom, że jeśli mi się to przydarzy, mają rozkaz wpakować mi cały magazynek prosto w mózg. To prawdziwy akt łaski.

Gibbs podszedł bliżej i położył Tony'emu dłoń na ramieniu. To sprawiło, że O'Neill się odsunął; czuł się zdecydowanie niekomfortowo w pobliżu Gibbsa.

\- Tony, spójrz na mnie.

Tony usłuchał. Nie zobaczył żadnej różnicy. Gibbs nadal wyglądał jak Gibbs - drugie B jak bydlak. Z drugiej strony nie sprawiał też wrażenia kogoś, kto lada chwila miał zacząć masowo zabijać.

\- Miałem przy sobie Samasa przez cały czas, jaki mnie znałeś.

\- Samasa? - Tony czuł się jak dziecko dotykające palcem siniaka. Już samo wymawianie imienia obcego pasożyta, który zainfekował jego szefa, go bolało, a mimo to miał ochotę wyśpiewywać to przeklęte imię i powtarzać je w kółko, aż wreszcie świat zawali się wokół niego. W tej chwili był bardzo wdzięczny za to, że ma w zwyczaju wariować w zaciszu własnego umysłu, podczas gdy jego twarz i ciało wydawały się całkowicie spokojne.

Gibbs mrugnął, a jego oczy rozbłysły jasnym blaskiem.

\- Ja jestem Samas. I pomimo obaw pułkownika O'Neilla nie jestem pasożytem. Żyłem w wodach Kolumbii, kiedy Gibbs został ciężko ranny i wpadł do mojej rzeki. Okazało się, że nasze osobowości doskonale współistnieją, więc postanowiłem zostać.

\- I to nie ma kompletnie niczego wspólnego z faktem, że znalazłeś sobie gospodarza mającego dostęp do amerykańskiej technologii, no nie? - podsunął O'Neill aż nazbyt uprzejmym tonem.

Wyniosłe spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Gibbs, tak bardzo różniło się od wszystkiego, co Tony kiedykolwiek widział, że Tony od razu wiedział, że nie patrzy na Gibbsa.

\- Amerykańska technologia jest nie mniej prymitywna od całej reszty tego niestety prostego świata.

O'Neill parsknął.

\- A twój świat jest niby lepszy?

Z tonu głosu O'Neilla Tony wywnioskował, że prawidłowa odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmi "nie".

\- To rozmowa na inny dzień, jako że odpowiedź jest o wiele bardziej złożona, niż pańskie zrozumienie, a ja w tej chwili dużo bardziej martwię się o Tony'ego. - Stworzenie w Gibbsie zacisnęło dłoń na ramieniu Tony'ego.

Choć Tony miał ochotę czuć się z tym źle, uczucie było takie, jakby dotykał go Gibbs, czemu Tony nigdy się nie sprzeciwiał.

\- Należę do tego samego gatunku co Ningishzida, ten, który przejął kontrolę nad kapitanem. Kiedyś nawet go znałem. Tylko że on był goa'uld, częścią mojego gatunku z tak okropnymi wspomnieniami genetycznymi, że stali się potworami.

\- Albo węże po prostu są potworami ze swej natury - podsunął O'Neill.

Tony spojrzał na pułkownika.

\- Pan myśli, że Samas jest zły. Myśli pan, że on kontroluje Gibbsa. - Tony nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógłby kontrolować Gibbsa, choćby miał to być wąż owinięty wokół jego mózgu.

O'Neill westchnął, po czym oparł się plecami o kontuar.

\- Szczerze powiem, że nie wiem. Znałem Gibbsa jeszcze przed Kolumbią, a nasze misje się tam częściowo pokryły. W owym czasie nie rozpoznałem oznak. Kilka dekad później poznałem kilku innych z jego gatunku w raczej nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach. Dotarło do mnie, że cudowne uzdrowienie Gibbsa i jego nagłe zdolności w dziedzinie technologii coś mi przypominają. - O'Neill wzruszył ramionami.

\- A kiedy pan przybył, niczemu nie zaprzeczyłem ani niczego nie zataiłem - odparł Samas. To definitywnie był Samas, nie Gibbs. Nie miał takiej samej postawy i zdecydowanie nie wyrażał się w ten sam sposób.

O'Neill skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Samas na powrót skoncentrował uwagę na Tonym.

\- Igigi nie zostały zarażone wspomnieniami ani arogancją goa'uld. Kiedy staraliśmy się powstrzymać przesadne okrucieństwo innych onac, zostaliśmy wytrzebieni. W większości. - Samas uśmiechnął się w sposób przypominający Gibbsa. - Zapomnieli sprawdzić liczbę zabitych.

Tony z miejsca rzucił się na nowe słowo.

\- Onac. Nazywasz siebie onac?

\- Nazywam siebie igigi - poprawił go Samas. - W jakimś momencie wszyscy z mojego ludu byli onac, ale goa'uld są teraz prawdziwymi pasożytami, które zniewolą tą planetę.

Tony zamknął oczy i nareszcie połączył wszystko w jedną całość.

\- Dlatego właśnie NID po ciebie przyjdzie.

Jeśli to był ten sam gatunek, co te gouldy, to NID mógłby przeprowadzić medyczne eksperymenty na Samasie - i na Gibbsie.

\- Tak - zgodził się Samas.

Zapadła przytłaczająca cisza. Tony miał ochotę schować się przed światem: zamknąć oczy i zachowywać się, jakby cały ten dzień był jednym wielkim koszmarnym snem. Mógłby wrócić do swojego biurka i udawać, że nigdy od niego nie odszedł. On i Praktykant mogliby wymieniać się przytykami, podczas gdy Ziva udawałaby brak zainteresowania, nawet jeśli dorzucała coś czasem po stronie tego, który w danej chwili zdawał się przegrywać. Lubiła podtrzymywać ich sprzeczki tak długo, jak tylko się dało. Ale Tony wiedział, że jeśli się czegoś chce, to niekoniecznie się to dostanie.

Otworzył oczy.

\- Bez urazy, Samasie, ale wolałbym teraz porozmawiać z Gibbsem.

Uśmiech Samasa był łagodny.

\- Nie jestem urażony i cieszę się, że mogliśmy ze sobą pomówić. Jesteś dobry dla Gibbsa, ale on nie ma żadnej ochoty tego przyznać, ze strachu, że zwiążesz siebie i swoje marzenia ze złamanym, starym człowiekiem.

\- On wcale nie jest... - Tony przerwał, kiedy zobaczył, że Samas kiwa mu głową. Jasne. Samas nie uważał Gibbsa za złamanego, starego człowieka, to Gibbs postrzegał się w ten sposób. Tony nie był specjalnie zaskoczony.

Zanim zdążył wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, ciało Gibbsa zmieniło ułożenie. Wyprostowało się nieco i ułożyło ramiona pod nieco innym kątem, a kiedy mężczyzna zabrał dłoń z ramienia Tony'ego, Tony wiedział, że patrzy na Gibbsa.

\- Co teraz robimy, szefie?

Gibbs przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, nie udzieliwszy żadnej odpowiedzi. Kiedy Gibbs odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na O'Neilla, Tony zrozumiał, że Gibbs po prostu nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi.

O'Neill patrzył na Gibbsa przez dobrą minutę, po czym powiedział głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Och kurde. - Wstał i wepchnął stołek pod stół warsztatowy. - Będę musiał przyznać się przed generałem, co nie? Nie sprawi na nim dobrego wrażenia, że pozwoliłem goa'uld biegać luzem po Waszyngtonie.

Mina Gibbsa wyrażała czystą złośliwość. Triumfalną złośliwość. Tych dwóch mogło być przyjaciółmi, ale należeli oni do tego rodzaju przyjaciół, którzy lubili torturować się nawzajem. Gibbs faktycznie miewał w sobie coś z masochisty, kiedy chodziło o przyjaźń.

\- Mogło byś gorzej, pułkowniku. Mogliśmy stracić Tony'ego, a nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Samas dobrze na to zareagował. Mówiłeś, że twój zespół miał Ningishzidę pod obserwacją.

\- Gówniane rzeczy się zdarzają - podsunął O'Neill.

Ale i tak wybierał już numer w telefonie, więc to, o czym Gibbs i O'Neill mówili, że zamierzają zrobić, właśnie się działo. Tony był tam tylko dla towarzystwa.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mamy kłopot - powiedział O'Neill, kiedy się rozłączył.

Nikt nie odebrał i Tony podejrzewał, że wie, o jakiego rodzaju kłopocie może mówić O'Neill.

\- Ningishzida rzadko działał sam - odezwał się Gibbs. - A wiem, że nie przyszedłby po mnie, gdyby nie miał pomocy.

Albo reputacja Gibbsa przedostała się w odległe zakątki galaktyki, albo pasażer Gibbsa był równie przerażający jak on sam. Tony uznał za na pewien dziwny sposób sensowne, że Gibbs miałby mieć akurat takiego kosmitę jako drugiego pilota.

\- A zatem... - O'Neill spojrzał na Gibbsa wyczekująco.

Minęło kilka sekund, a potem Gibbs zrobił minę, jakby ugryzł zgniłe jajko. Odwrócił się w kierunku tyłów piwnicy, tej części pod schodami, i zaczął robić coś, co bardzo przypominało machanie ręką, żeby zatrzymał się któryś z przejeżdżających obok samochodów. Ściana zadudniła, po czym cofnęła się, żeby wsunąć się w bok piwnicy, dzięki czemu powstało wejście do tajemnego laboratorium.

\- Jak rany, Batman - wymamrotał Tony.

O'Neill uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Dokładnie to samo miałem właśnie powiedzieć. To co mają do powiedzenia te twoje gadżety?

Gibbs usiadł przy biurku i zaczął włączać monitory.

\- Mam tu tylko technologię na ziemskim poziomie, więc nie mogę skanować wszystkich sygnatur obcych. - Palce Gibbsa pewnie naciskały kontrolki i na oślep biegały po klawiszach, podczas gdy Gibbs wpatrywał się w odczyty danych na ekranach.

\- Szefie, ty nienawidzisz komputerów. Morrow musiał ci grozić, żebyś do pisania raportów zaczął wykorzystywać komputer zamiast maszyny do pisania.

Gibbs pracował dalej bez słowa, ale Tony sam mógł się tego domyślić. Gibbs nie chciał, żeby sprawa wyszła na jaw. Gdyby nagle po jakiejś misji w Kolumbii wiedział, w jaki sposób używać technologii, ktoś mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać, choć Tony wątpił, żeby czyjekolwiek domysły były bliskie prawdy.

\- Czyli za każdym jednym razem, kiedy kazałeś Praktykusiowi biec z powrotem do komputera po tym, jak ci powiedział, że nie zdołał znaleźć jakiejś informacji...?

\- Nie powinienem musieć odwalać roboty za niego - warknął Gibbs. I to był czysty Gibbs.

\- Ale mógłbyś - stwierdził Tony. - Mógłbyś wykonywać pracę Praktykusia, może nawet lepiej niż sam McGee. Tylko że nie byłbyś po prostu w stanie wyjaśnić, jak mogłeś to zrobić. - W ciągu minionych kilku godzin na światopogląd Tony'ego spadło o wiele za dużo ciosów.

\- Goa'uld żerują na technologiach - wtrącił O'Neill. - Sami tworzą ich niewiele, ale są cholernie dobrzy w dochodzeniu do tego, jak co działa.

\- Ale Gibbs nie jest goa'uldem - wytknął mu Tony.

Tym razem to O'Neill zrobił zdegustowaną minę.

Gibbs uderzył w jakiś przycisk i na suficie wyświetliła się wielka mapa miasta.

\- Ktoś użył czegoś dużego - uznał. - Mogła to być osłona statku kosmicznego albo transporter... Mój sprzęt nie jest dostatecznie czuły, żeby to stwierdzić.

Część miasta w pobliżu krawędzi mapy zaczęła błyszczeć. To był zły obszar.

\- A niech to - powiedział O'Neill. - Właśnie tam byli moi ludzie. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia, a całe jego ciało było tak napięte, że Tony prawie mógł poczuć w powietrzu jego potrzebę zabicia kogoś.

Gibbs wstał z westchnieniem i wyłączył projekcję. Tony nie odrywał od niego wzroku, kiedy jego sylwetka przybrała mniej znajomą postawę Samasa. Można to było zauważyć w lekkim opuszczeniu ramion i odrobinę innym sposobie trzymania głowy. Poza tym Samas leciutko wyginał wargi do góry, jakby zastanawiał się, czy się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Samasie? - rzucił Tony.

Jego pytanie sprawiło, że wstrząśnięty Samas cofnął się o krok.

\- Czy aż tak łatwo jesteś w stanie odróżnić jednego z nas od drugiego? - Tym razem jego głos był normalny, bez tego rezonansu, który sprawiał wcześniej, że Samas brzmiał tak obco.

\- Przybierasz trochę inną postawę niż Gibbs. Co się stało z głosem?

Samas uśmiechnął się.

\- Te obce tony są w znacznej mierze zwykłą pozą. Goa'uld wykorzystują je, żeby przestraszyć tych, których zamierzają kontrolować. Ja ich używam, ponieważ O'Neill potrzebuje sposobu, dzięki któremu mógłby mnie odróżnić od Gibbsa. Ta sytuacja wzbudza w nim dyskomfort.

\- Mało powiedziane - mruknął Tony. - Słuchaj, nie chciałbym się wtrącać w te dekady przyjaźni, ale nie mam pewności, że jesteś z nim bezpieczny.

Samas rozsiadł się na krześle biurowym, po czym spojrzał w górę na Tony'ego wciąż z tym samym wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy. Wyprawiało to bardzo dziwne rzeczy z sercem Tony'ego, bo Gibbs nigdy nie patrzył na niego z podobną czułością.

\- O'Neill o wiele bardziej wolałby, żeby nie było mnie wśród żywych, ale Gibbs stanowczo obstaje przy tym, że nie wolno mi oddać życia, nawet gdyby miało to zagwarantować, że on przeżyje. Zaoferował nawet, że będzie ze mną walczył, jeśli spróbuję się od niego oddzielić.

\- To zupełnie w stylu Gibbsa - zgodził się Tony. - A po tej całej rozmowie z tobą o Gibbsie, podczas której ty siedzisz w głowie Gibbsa, naprawdę będzie mi potrzebna terapia.

\- Gibbs w rzeczy samej martwił się, że to będzie dla ciebie za dużo - przytaknął Samas ze smutkiem.

\- Nie, to nie jest dla mnie za dużo i nie zostawię Gibbsa samego bez względu na to, co mówi. Po prostu wolałbym móc zajmować się jednym zestawem faktów zmieniających życie na raz.

Samas przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Gibbs nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego wzbudza w innych aż taką lojalność.

\- To proste. Wiemy, że on nigdy nie machnie na nas ręką - odpowiedział Tony. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo schrzaniona nie byłaby sytuacja, on zawsze wierzył, że Gibbs się zjawi, że Gibbs się nie podda, nawet jeśli wszyscy inni dali za wygraną. Zamknięty pod ziemią z umierającym żołnierzem marines, przykuty do Jeffreya, wzięty jako zakładnik dowolną ilość razy... za każdym razem wierzył, że Gibbs po niego przyjdzie, i Gibbs zawsze przychodził. W rzeczywistości Tony'ego mogły zajść pewne zmiany, ale to jedno pozostało takie samo.

Samas wstał i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, żeby położyć dłoń na ramieniu Tony'ego.

\- A teraz my musimy być tu dla Gibbsa.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - Tony nigdy nie ośmieliłby się mówić takim tonem do Gibbsa, ale to nie był Gibbs.

\- O'Neill pozwolił nam dalej robić swoje, ponieważ ma na tyle duże zaufanie do własnego instynktu, żeby częściowo uwierzyć w naszą opowieść. Jego pragnienie oszczędzenia Gibbsowi jakichkolwiek szkód sprawiło, że pogwałcił własne rozkazy. Jednakże cały czas obserwuje. Gdziekolwiek się udam, czegokolwiek nie nabędę, na cokolwiek nie wydam dolara, on zawsze skrupulatnie szuka dowodów na to, że nie jestem czym innym, niż utrzymuję.

Tony ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, źle czując się z faktem, że jakaś gruba ryba w randze pułkownika śledziła jego szefa, a on o tym nawet nie wiedział.

\- A dlaczego Gibbs nas właśnie teraz potrzebuje? - spytał.

\- Ponieważ jego przełożeni obecnie będą zapewne mniej tolerancyjni - wyjaśnił mu Samas. - Zaaresztują mnie i przesłuchają. Gdyby udało mi się przekonać Gibbsa, że rozdzielenie się jest najlepszą opcją, to zmniejszyłoby to napięcie. Jednakże jesteśmy zbyt mocno połączeni i opuszczenie go wbrew jego woli może wyrządzić szkodę jednemu z nas albo obojgu. - Samas zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu. - Tony, byliśmy z Gibbsem jednym przez wiele lat. W swoich najgorszych chwilach nigdy nie był sam. Nawet kiedy nie miał dostępu do wspomnień zanim nie uleczył swojego strzaskanego ciała, jakaś jego część wiedziała, że tam jestem.

\- Ale jeśli oni cię z niego wyciągną... - Tony z trudem przełknął żółć, która uniosła mu się do gardła. Samas był tam jeszcze zanim Gibbs stracił Shanon; właśnie to chciał powiedzieć przed chwilą. - Nie opuszczę go.

Przemiana z powrotem w Gibbs była tak nagła, że Tony aż się wzdrygnął. Dłoń, która ściskała go za ramię, wymierzyła mu szybkiego klapsa w potylicę.

\- DiNozzo, to nie jest film szpiegowski ani zabawa. Musisz wyjść cało z tego bałaganu - rozkazał Gibbs.

Normalnie Tony uznawał rozkazy Gibbsa za świętość, ale bycie zastępcą Gibbsa oznaczało, że musiał być w stanie sprzeciwiać się swojemu szefowi. Kiedy rozkazy dotyczyły samopoświęcenia Gibbsa w celu ratowania innych, zadaniem Tony'ego było nazwać je bzdurą.

\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Nie? - Gibbs zmrużył groźnie oczy i Tony poczuł, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa zbiera mu się pot.

\- Nie - powtórzył, patrząc Gibbsowi prosto w oczy.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak stali, ale przerwało im dopiero kaszlnięcie O'Neilla.

\- To co, przestaliście się w końcu obaj pieprzyć wzrokiem czy mam wrócić później?

Gibbs natychmiast przeniósł rozgniewane spojrzenie na O'Neilla.

\- Jaką mamy sytuację? - spytał rozkazującym tonem. W tym samym momencie praktycznie wypchnął Tony'ego z jego ukrytej jaskini człowieka-nietoperza.

\- Oddziały spotkają się tam z nami, ale w tej chwili nie mamy żadnych informacji. Musimy się zbierać. Możemy zabrać twój samochód.

O'Neill gestem wskazał schody. Nie chciał mieć żadnego z nich za plecami i chciał, żeby Gibbs siedział za kierownicą, co miało działać na jego niekorzyść podczas walki. Tony odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, co z tym zrobi Gibbs. Ten jednak tylko spokojnie położył dłoń na pustaku i zaczekał, aż zamkną się drzwi do ukrytego pokoju.

\- Chodźmy - rzucił Gibbs, kierując się ku schodom.

\- Na twojej szóstej, szefie - powiedział Tony, po czym szybko ustawił się za plecami Gibbsa. Co niestety oznaczało, że jeśli O'Neill zacznie strzelać, to Tony będzie między nimi dwoma, ale istniała nadzieja, że Samas po prostu był trochę paranoiczny i pesymistyczny. Oby.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs wszedł do środka pierwszy. Biorąc pod uwagę liczne graffiti, wybite okna i kruszące się fundamenty, budynek powinien być przeznaczony do rozbiórki, ale widok ludzi rozpierzchających się w momencie, kiedy Gibbs wyjął odznakę, dawał do zrozumienia, że sporo osób nadal zamieszkiwało tą zaszczurzoną ruderę.

\- Zostawił tu pan swoich ludzi? - spytał Tony pleców idącego przed nim O'Neilla; na nieszczęście pilnował tyłów, a O'Neill był między nim a Gibbsem.

Gibbs zatrzymał się w drzwiach z głową przechyloną w bok. Musiał usłyszeć coś na prawo, więc Tony spojrzał w tamtą stronę, po czym wrócił do przeczesywania wzrokiem otoczenia.

O'Neill rzucił na niego okiem przez ramię, co wystarczyło, żeby Tony wiedział, że jego pytanie zostało usłyszane i nie przyjęte dobrze. W następnej chwili Gibbs ruszył do przodu i znalazł się na pogrążonym w półmroku korytarzu tego nawiedzonego przez szczury hotelu, a za nim do ciemnego środka weszli pozostali, świadomi, że to może być pułapka.

Ogólnie Tony nie przejmował się wsparciem, ale w tej chwili wolałby, żeby zaczekali na przybycie wojska. Już sama idea zabójczych obcych, którzy ukrywali się w mózgach ludzi, sprawiała, że czuł się niepewnie. Z drugiej strony używali oni ludzkich ciał i jeden strzał w głowę zdawał się rozwiązywać problem. Następnym razem Tony po prostu będzie musiał dopilnować, żeby nie zrobić z siebie idioty i nie władować w kosmitę całego magazynku jak jakiś żółtodziób. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym większe zażenowanie czuł.

Gibbs poprowadził ich schodami kilka pięter w górę i kolejnymi wysmarowanymi graffiti korytarzami, aż dotarli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Przesunąwszy się w bok, pozwolił O'Neillowi podejść do drzwi. Ten zapukał, wykorzystując ścianę jako osłonę, a Tony jednym okiem obserwował drzwi, choć nadal bronił tyłów ich wszystkich. W pokoju panowała cisza; Gibbs zaczął wyjmować coś z kieszeni, ale wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich największy ciemnoskóry człowiek, jakiego Tony kiedykolwiek widział.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po korytarzu, uniósł brew i rzucił ciche:

\- O'Neill.

Ze sposobu, w jaki nowo poznany pochylił głowę, Tony wywnioskował, że definitywnie nie był stąd. A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę dotychczasowy przebieg tego dnia, nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo _nie stąd_ mógł być.

\- Murray. Wszyscy przestaliście odbierać telefony. - O'Neill przecisnął się obok Murraya, żeby wejść do pomieszczenia.

\- Napotkaliśmy pewne trudności - odparł Murray, którego wzrok spoczął na Gibbsie.

\- No, ja też. - O'Neill wrócił do drzwi. - Wy dwaj, wejdźcie. Będziecie chcieli to zobaczyć.

Murray natychmiast się cofnął, żeby ich przepuścić, ale nadal ich obserwował z dłonią opartą na czymś, co miał wetknięte za paskiem. Tony trzymał broń opuszczoną przy boku, ale nie schował jej do kabury, wszedłszy do pokoju. Na podłodze siedzieli mężczyzna i kobieta, którzy wyglądali na z lekka zamroczonych, jakby dopiero co się obudzili. Nie wydawało się, żeby doznali wstrząśnienia mózgu, ale zdecydowanie coś się tu stało.

\- I co, dzieciaczki, co tam broicie? - spytał O'Neill. Obszedł pomieszczenie dookoła i przesunął palcem po sprawiającym kosmiczne wrażenie sprzęcie rozstawionym pod ścianami. Tony przełknął ślinę, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że te maszyny najpewniej faktycznie pochodziły z kosmosu.

\- Jack, oni tu byli - powiedział siedzący mężczyzna. Okulary i potargane włosy upodabniały go do mózgowca, ale budowa ciała wskazywała na kogoś, kto dużo ćwiczy, więc Tony nie był pewny, gdzie ten człowiek w tym wszystkim pasuje.

\- Nie, naprawdę? Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem, Danny - odparł O'Neill.

\- Zachowujesz się jak dupek? - podsunął Danny, wstając.

Tony lubił tego faceta.

Kiedy rozejrzał się wokół siebie, zauważył, że Gibbs patrzy na niego. Wzrok Gibbsa na chwilę przeniósł się w dół, w kierunku broni Tony'ego. Tony próbował twardym spojrzeniem dać znać, że odmawia wykonania niemego rozkazu, ale prawda była taka, że był zbyt przyzwyczajony do ich wykonywania. Z wyrażającym niezadowolenie westchnieniem wsunął pistolet do kabury i dopiero wtedy Gibbs podszedł do komputera.

\- To bardzo wyrafinowana aparatura śledząca - stwierdził. - Odczyty energii byłyby całkiem spore.

Kobieta posłała Gibbsowi dziwne spojrzenie, ale pozbierała się z podłogi i podeszła do niego. Szybko poprzesuwała przełączniki i zaczęła sprawdzać rezultaty, więc Tony doszedł do wniosku, że była jakiegoś rodzaju technikiem.

\- Carter, to jest Gibbs - przedstawił ich sobie O'Neill.

Gibbs odpowiedział typowym dla siebie pomrukiem.

\- A to jest DiNozzo - dodał O'Neill.

Tony był prawdziwie zaskoczony, że zasłużył sobie na zostanie przedstawionym. O'Neill zdecydowanie zdawał się go nie lubić. Tak czy inaczej, przykleił sobie na twarz swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech.

\- Cześć - rzucił.

Plecy Carter zesztywniały lekko. Czyli nici z oczarowania jej. Zmienił uśmiech z _zauroczonego durnego studenciaka_ na _pełnego uznania profesjonalistę_. Carter nie odpowiedziała.

O'Neill przewrócił oczami.

\- A to jest doktor Daniel Jackson - dokończył prezentację.

Daniel... albo, jak nazwał go O'Neill, _Danny_. Ciekawe podejście jak na wojskowego.

\- Hej, miło cię poznać - powiedział Tony. Nie dało się przegapić momentu, w którym Danny spojrzał na niego, bo kiedy wreszcie zauważył, że znalazł się w promieniu oślepiającego uśmiechu Tony'ego, czubki jego uszu mocno poczerwieniały.

\- Tak, um, cześć - wykrztusił. Zawsze to więcej niż Carter.

\- Panie pułkowniku? - odezwała się Carter.

Tony przeniósł uwagę z doktora Jacksona na kobietę, która patrzyła na Gibbsa własnoręcznie zmieniającego ustawienia pokręteł.

\- Carter, to jest Samas, wmawiający mi, że nie jest goa'uld, ale wiesz, jak to jest ze mną i wężami. Z góry zakładam, że one wszystkie kłamią. - O'Neill zdołał to powiedzieć z chłopięcym uśmiechem, który naprawdę tu nie pasował.

Tony poczuł, że świerzbią go dłonie. Kiedy emocje ludzi nie odpowiadały ich słowom, coś złego czaiło się za najbliższym rogiem.

\- To dlatego, że jesteś kłamliwym bydlakiem - stwierdził Gibbs.

O'Neill podszedł bliżej i oparł się bokiem o ten dziwny komputer, żeby móc spojrzeć Gibbsowi w twarz.

\- Och, jakie słodkie rzeczy mówisz. O ile dobrze pamiętam, sierżancie, sam zostałeś przeszkolony w profesjonalnym kłamaniu.

Gibbs mruknął, po czym opadł na kolana i wyjął jeden z niższych paneli, pod którym ukazał się rząd kryształów. Tony przesunął się, wykorzystując komodę jako osłonę, żeby patrzeć, jak Gibbs naraża się jeszcze bardziej. Co gorsza mowa jego ciała zmieniła się, bo Samas przejął nad nim kontrolę. Tony nie pracował jeszcze z Samasem w terenie i nie miał pojęcia, jak kosmita może zareagować na zagrożenie. Z tego powodu Tony był teraz tak samo nerwowy, jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy wyszedł w teren z McGeem. McGee był prawdziwym magikiem od komputerów, ale kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczął pracować w terenie był beznadziejny.

\- Te kryształy są nieodpowiednie - uznał Samas tym swoim pobrzmiewającym głosem.

Tony zauważył, że Murray poruszył się lekko. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się rozwój sytuacji. Daniel zamrugał bardzo szybko, zupełnie jakby podjął kiepską próbę flirtu. Tylko Carter wydawała się tym nie przejmować. Fakt, że żadna z tych osób nie uciekła z pokoju z wrzaskiem, sugerował, że natknęli się już na niejednego goa'uld.

\- Co jest z nimi nie tak? - spytała Carter, ukucnąwszy nieopodal Samasa, ale wystarczająco daleko na taktyczny manewr.

\- Pochodzą z tel'tak. To jest część systemu kryjącego. - Samas wskazał rząd ślicznych kryształów, które wyglądały jak pozostałość po wystawie gwiazdkowej.

\- System kryjący? Co mieliby ukrywać?

Samas przysiadł na piętach.

\- Dobre pytanie - przyznał, po czym wstał i otrzepał spodnie z kurzu.

\- Więc ty jesteś Samas? - Daniel uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie. - Czy chodzi o tego samego Samasa albo Shamasha, który jest znany z sumeryjskiej opowieści o Gilgameszu?

Gibbs odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Daniela zimno, i to był Gibbs, nie Samas. Daniel cofnął się szybko o krok; Tony doskonale go rozumiał, bo to był zabójczy wzrok Gibbsa, ten używany w stosunku do przestępców grożących dzieciom i staruszkom. To był Gibbs w wersji taty misia i Tony doszedł do wniosku, że tym razem chodziło mu o chronienie Samasa.

O'Neill pośpiesznie stanął przed Danielem, a Murray cały zesztywniał. Robiło się nieciekawie.

\- Gibbs, nie strasz cywili - rzucił Tony żartobliwie. - Wszyscy tu wiemy, że nie lubisz, żeby ci wytykać, jaki jesteś stary.

Gibbs spojrzał na niego i przez sekundę cały ten gniew był skierowany na Tony'ego. Tony był do tego przyzwyczajony. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i postarał się pozostać w centrum uwagi dopóki Gibbs nie dojdzie psychicznie do siebie.

\- To co, Danielu, znasz o nim jakieś wstydliwe historyjki z czasów, kiedy był Shamashem? Bo ja znam ojca Gibbsa, a on na pewno nie podzieli się zdjęciami z dzieciństwa syna, które, jak wszyscy wiemy, ma gdzieś schowane.

Daniel spojrzał na O'Neilla, jakby pytał go o pozwolenie, ale kiedy O'Neill nic nie powiedział, podszedł o krok do Tony'ego, dzięki czemu znalazł się trochę dalej od Gibbsa. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby odprężyli się małą część odrobiny, kiedy to zrobił, co znaczyło, że Daniel nie był wojskowym, czyli był tą właśnie osobą, której potrzebę ochraniania czuła reszta zespołu. Bardzo ciekawe.

\- Shamash jest imieniem jednego z bogów w eposie o Gilgameszu. Wielu spośród... obcych... przybrało tożsamość bogów. Shamash był znany ze sprzymierzenia się z królem Gilgameszem w celu zabicia potwora, który bronił ludziom wstępu do cedrowego lasu. W lesie tym znajdowały się środki pozwalające na osiągnięcie wyższego stopnia rozwoju technologicznego, więc można powiedzieć, że Shamash umożliwił ewolucję miastu Uruk. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy Gilgameszowi nie udało się zabić Humbaby pomimo całej tej pomocy ze strony Shamasha, Shamash zszedł na ziemię i własnoręcznie złapał Humbabę, co pozwoliło na zabicie potwora w pełni ludzkiemu Enkidu.

\- Więc to dobry gość? - upewnił się Tony, choć już z góry znał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Żaden kosmita nie byłby w stanie pozostać w mózgu Gibbsa, gdyby nie był zasadniczo dobry. Gdyby miał wątpliwe podejście do kwestii prawnych? Pewnie. Tony nie miał kłopotu z wyobrażeniem sobie tego. Gibbs złamał niejedno prawo w trakcie prowadzenia śledztw, ale miał swoją moralność.

Daniel skinął głową.

\- Bardzo dobry gość.

\- Tak, ale byli już dobrzy goście w historii, którzy okazali się być kompletnymi dupkami, kiedy ich spotkaliśmy - wtrącił się do ich rozmowy O'Neill. - Wystarczy spojrzeć na Amaterasu.

Daniel zrobił smutną minę.

\- Niedobry gość? - domyślił się Tony.

Prychnięcie O'Neilla wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

Samas był o wiele bardziej rozmowny niż Gibbs.

\- Ona jest żądna władzy - wyjaśnił. - Nie jest prawdziwą królową, nie ma zdolności manipulowania materiałem genetycznym jej potomków w celu utworzenia lojalnych zwolenników, więc szukała sposobów na wypaczenie i zwichrowanie ludzkiego umysłu do tego stopnia, aż dana osoba stawała się tylko skorupą, ale za to lojalną wobec niej.

\- Naprawdę? - Tony'emu trochę zbuntował się żołądek. Taki stopień prania mózgu wymagał tortur, o których wolał nawet nie myśleć.

Samas wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie widziałem jej właściwie od prawie trzech tysięcy lat, więc nie mogę stwierdzić, jaka jest obecnie.

\- Plus minus taka sama - zapewnił go O'Neill. - No to wsparcie jest w drodze, ale teraz musimy się dostać do bazy Andrews. Nasi ludzie zjawią się tutaj i wszystko to zabiorą. - Wskazał ręką komputery.

Tony zauważył przebłysk smutku na twarzy Carter, która jednak szybko go ukryła. Była technikiem, ale nie miała tyle czasu na pracę przy technice, ile by chciała. Albo może już sama idea osłony _telatak_ była dla niej tak ekscytująca, że chciała się tym pobawić teraz, zaraz. McGee reagował w ten sposób na nowo wydane gry komputerowe.

Gibbs przytaknął.

\- Tony, wróć do Navy Yard i napisz raport o jednym z pustych magazynów.

Mówiąc to, Gibbs sprawiał wrażenie absolutnie nieszczęśliwego, ale Tony nie był pewny, czy to dlatego, że nie chciał zostać sam z tymi ludźmi od mokrej roboty, czy dlatego, że nie znosił świadomości, że rodzina kapitana Kesta nigdy nie dowie się, co się stało.

\- Raczej jednak będę się trzymał z tobą, szefie - odparł Tony. Przygotował się psychicznie na nadchodzącą burzę, ale zanim twarz Gibbsa zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek poza spochmurnieniem na znak nadciągającej furii, odezwał się O'Neill:

\- Dopóki nie dowiemy się, kto jest na zewnątrz i co może zrobić, lepiej wszyscy trzymajmy się razem. Jeśli musisz, zadzwońcie do swojego biura i powiedzcie im, że badacie trop prowadzący do Bazy Sił Powietrznych Andrews.

Tony spojrzał na Gibbsa, żeby upewnić się, że jego szef właśnie tego chce. Przez sekundę Gibbs patrzył na niego bez słowa, ale potem ze znużeniem przytaknął. Tony wyjął telefon i wybrał numer.

Praktykuś odebrał tak szybko, że Tony bez problemu wyobraził sobie, jak McGee wisi nad telefonem z twarzą wykrzywioną z niepokoju. Nie było to w porządku wobec niego ani Zivy, ale jeśli coś tam polowało na Gibbsa, mogło być dostatecznie bystre, żeby wymyśliło ten jeden sposób na dobranie się do Gibbsa.

\- Tony? - McGee praktycznie krzyknął.

\- McKomputerowcu, czyżbyś się martwił? - zakpił Tony.

\- Znalazłeś Kesta?

\- Nie, znalazłem pusty magazyn. - Zauważył, że Murray przesunął się lekko, jakby próbował podsłuchiwać. Jeśli był w stanie usłyszeć McGee'ego w telefonie z odległości paru metrów, zdecydowanie musiał mieć w sobie coś nieludzkiego. Albo może był z Kryptona. Co i tak nadal czyniłoby z niego kosmitę.

\- A Gibbsa? - W głosie McGee'ego brzmiała ogromna nadzieja.

Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w twarzy szefa Tony rzucił do mikrofonu z przekąsem:

\- Czy ja go mogę kiedykolwiek znaleźć, jeśli akurat tego chcę? Pokaże się, kiedy skończy pogoń za tym, na co naprowadził go trop.

\- Myślisz, że coś znalazł?

\- Nie wiem, McGee. Albo natrafił na jakiś trop, albo ukrywa się w jednym z jakichś czterdziestu miejsc, w które chodzi, żeby pomyśleć, kiedy nie chce, żebyśmy plątali mu się pod nogami. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz go wytropić, możesz zacząć od jego domu; ja zacznę od przystani i będziemy zaglądać w każde miejsce pomiędzy nimi. - Tony zamilkł, czekając na reakcję młodszego agenta ze starannie przybraną znudzoną miną.

\- Nie - odparł McGee stanowczo, ale w jego głosie można było dosłyszeć cień wahania, które dało Tony'emu nadzieję, że Tim załapał. Zasada czterdziesta: _Jeśli wydaje się, że ktoś próbuje cię dorwać, to znaczy, że tak jest._ \- Teraz, kiedy Gibbs umawia się z Mann, to już raczej czterdzieści cztery - dodał tonem pełnym obrzydzenia.

Dobry chłopiec. Sprawdzał, czy sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, żeby ukryć kobiety i dzieci. Albo może myślał, że tylko mu się wydaje, że rozmowa jest zaszyfrowana.

\- Bez jaj - powiedział Tony. - Ale mam namiary na jednego ze starych kumpli Kesta. Jest w Bazie Sił Powietrznych Andrews i coś mi tu dziwnie pachnie. Pojadę tam teraz.

\- Kto? Mogę ci sprawdzić, co o nim mamy - zaoferował McGee.

\- Ja się tym zajmę, McKomputerowy. Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która wie, jak przeglądać akta.

\- Ale nie masz wsparcia.

\- Wybieram się do bazy lotniczej, nie do Kandaharu. Wyluzuj, McTrosko. Zadzwonię, jeśli cokolwiek znajdę, ale jest już późno. Ty i Ziva powinniście się zbierać.

\- Ale...

Tony rozłączył się, zanim McGee miał szansę zaprotestować na dobre.

O'Neill spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- To co, Kandahar był waszym słowem alarmowym? - spytał.

\- Co? - Tony wybałuszył na niego oczy, ukrywszy wszelkie emocje za starannie skonstruowaną maską.

O'Neill przeniósł wzrok na Gibbsa.

\- Och, dobry jest - stwierdził głosem pełnym uznania.

\- Zatrudniam najlepszych - zgodził się Gibbs, wzruszając ramionami. - Czterdzieści: ktoś próbuje nas dorwać. Czterdzieści cztery: ukryć kobiety i dzieci. W niecałe dziesięć minut reszta mojego zespołu będzie tak dokładnie obwarowana, że nawet ty nie będziesz w stanie zbliżyć się do nich, szczególnie do cywili.

\- Hej - rzucił O'Neill z przesadną urazą - czy ja wyglądam na osobę, która ruszyłaby cywili?

\- No - potwierdził Gibbs krótko. - Ja wiem, że byś tego tu nie zrobił, ale on nie wie. - Gibbs wskazał kciukiem Tony'ego. - Zasada dziesiąta, Tony.

Tony doskonale pojął przyganę szefa. Zasada dziesiąta: nie angażować się osobiście. No cóż, to nie była sprawa osobista, skoro w tym bagnie tkwił jego szef, a tak czy owak Tony nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. Też umiał grać w tą grę i w dodatku miał po swojej stronie więcej zasad. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy użyć pierwszej, czy piętnastej, po czym rzucił swoim najcięższym argumentem:

\- Zasada piętnasta, szefie.

_Zawsze pracuj jako zespół._

Zanim podjął pracę w NCIS, Tony miał problem z pracą w zespole, ale Gibbs nauczył go, że nawet takie samotne wilki, jak oni, są w stanie osiągnąć więcej, jeśli pracują z innymi. Bez względu na wszystkie te jego żarty i udzielanie się towarzysko, praca zespołowa przychodziła Tony'emu równie ciężko, co Gibbsowi. Ale czy będzie to trudne, czy nie, będą pracowali razem. Jeśli siły powietrzne zaaresztują Gibbsa, Tony zamierzał tam być, żeby dopilnować, że jego szef nie zniknie w jakiejś czarnej dziurze.

\- Sierżancie, nigdy nie sądziłem, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto na ciebie zasługuje - stwierdził O'Neill.

Tony zauważył, że Daniel pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć rozbawienie. Carter wydawała się przyglądać bardziej analitycznie. To ona była w tym zespole osobą myślącą, nie żeby O'Neillowi coś brakowało. Jako żartowniś, który wykorzystywał humor do odwracania uwagi innych, Tony potrafił rozpoznać takie samo zachowanie u O'Neilla. Niby sobie dowcipkował, ale na wszystko zwracał baczną uwagę.

Mowa ciała Gibbsa zmieniła się i stał tam teraz Samas.

\- O Gibbsa troszczy się więcej niż jedna osoba - powiedział, a potem wpatrywał się w O'Neilla tak długo, że Tony miał wrażenie, że w jego słowach kryły się całe pokłady znaczeń. - Pójdziemy? - spytał Samas z kącikiem ust drgającym w prawie uśmiechu.

Tony jednak nie przegapił faktu, że ten uśmiech przygasł, kiedy wzrok Samasa padł na Daniela. Ponieważ Daniel sam w sobie wyglądał na osobę łatwą do polubienia, Tony musiał przyjąć założenie, że Samas nie chciał rozmawiać o historyjkach Daniela mówiących o Shamashu.

W tej konkretnej chwili Tony oddałby nerkę za godzinę spokoju, w trakcie której mógłby usiąść i uzyskać jakieś jasne odpowiedzi, ale nie miał tego luksusu. Zamiast tego dołączył do Gibbsa, kiedy O'Neill gestem dał znak, żeby za Murrayem wyszli z pokoju. I dokładnie w tej chwili pojawiło się kilkunastu żołnierzy uzbrojonych w broń automatyczną i całą resztę.

O'Neill przewrócił oczami.

\- Muszę kogoś nauczyć znaczenia słowa _subtelność_ \- stwierdził ze znużeniem, ale pod całym tym melodramatem Tony dostrzegał szczerą irytację.

Określenie _szambo_ zaczynało sprawiać wrażenie coraz bardziej adekwatnego, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację.

 


End file.
